Ski Ya, Wouldn't Wanna Be Ya!/Trivia
Trivia *This is regarded as Flaky's most torturous death to date. *Flaky wears a watch that sports an image of Cro-Marmot before he was frozen in ice. It is a parody of the old-fashioned Mickey Mouse watches. **Cro-Marmot's appearance in the watch is the same from the irregular episode Dino-Sore Days. *Flaky remains passed out on the ski lift for four days. *Flaky is responsible for all of the deaths in this episode. *Flaky is referred to with a female pronoun in the Blurb version of the episode. *This is one of the few episodes where the number of female characters out numbers the number of male characters. The others are Stayin' Alive, Boo Do You Think You Are?, Royal Flush, and Take Your Seat. *This is one of the three episodes to have the word ski in the title, the other two are Ski Patrol and Ski Kringle. *This is the first time that Flaky cries. The second was in From A to Zoo. *This episode is one of the six instances where a character cried during his/her death due to the degree of pain. The other five instances are Toothy from Eye Candy ''and ''Brake the Cycle, Sniffles from Tongue in Cheek, Petunia from Read 'em and Weep and Lumpy from The Chokes on You. *This is one of the four episodes so far where Disco Bear's theme song can be heard. The others are Blind Date, Hello Dolly, and Stayin' Alive. *This is one of the seven episodes where a character (Flaky) is forced to cause pain to him/herself, the others being Lumpy in Out on a Limb, The Chokes on You and I've Got You Under My Skin, Toothy in Eye Candy and An Inconvenient Tooth, and Disco Bear in Easy Comb, Easy Go. *When Disco Bear is buried up to his neck in the snow, you can see Giggles' bow lying on the snow far from him (albeit, the bow is pink, not red). *This is one of the ten season 2 episodes that don't have a quick shot moment, the others are Out of Sight, Out of Mime, Class Act, Happy Trails Pt. 2: Jumping the Shark, Better Off Bread, Water Way to Go, Hello Dolly, Stealing the Spotlight, The Way You Make Me Wheel, and Suck It Up. *This episode shares some of similarities to the episode Rink Hijinks: **Flaky attempts to do an activity that involves wearing some kind of footwear. **Disco Bear comes out of no where and rudely pushes Flaky in a direction that leads to her death. **Both of Flaky's deaths are very bloody. **Disco Bear is killed by Flaky shortly after she dies. Coincidentally, he is killed by something sharp in both episodes and with barely any blood. *This is one of the six episodes with exclamation points in the title, the other five are Snip Snip Hooray!, Snow What? That's What!, Aw, Shucks!, Wipe Out!, and We're Scrooged!. *This episode marks the first time Disco Bear flirts with Flaky. This will happen again in See What Develops. *This is one of the many episodes where a character makes "Puppy eyes". The other instances are Lumpy in Class Act, Toothy in Better Off Bread, Nutty in Icy You, Lumpy in In a Jam, Petunia, Giggles, Lumpy in Stealing the Spotlight, Russell and Lumpy in Get Whale Soon, Lifty in Easy For You to Sleigh, Lumpy in Letter Late than Never, Fliqpy in Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow, Sniffles in Wrath of Con, and Lumpy in All In Vein and in Aw, Shucks!. *A joke is that when Cro-Marmot (unfrozen) appears on Flaky's watch, the watch "freezes". *The YouTube thumbnail spoils Flaky's foot injury. *This is one of the few episodes where a single character (Flaky) suffers throughout the majority of the episode. **And Debatably the only time a single character suffered throughout the entire episode. *This is one of the few non-solo episodes where all of the injuries happen to the same character. Most of the others either involve Sniffles and The Ants or Pop and Cub. The only other one that are neither are Water You Wading For and Dream Job. *This is arguably Flaky's most torturous death so far. *Flaky's scarf appears again in From Hero to Eternity. Cultural References *The satellite that passed by the top of the hill resembles the Soviet satellite Sputnik 1. *The moral means to embark on an undertaking with as much effort and determination as possible. Superlatives *Flaky's first injury is similar to Handy's third injury in Shard at Work. *Disco Bear's death is similar to Mime's death in The Wrong Side of the Tracks, since both deaths involve getting impaled with nails stuck in a plank of wood. Production Notes *Kenn said that Flaky's death was the hardest death to animate in the series. Category:Trivia Category:Episode Trivia